


love letter

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Yearly Challenge, Femslash February, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You're one of my best friends, but for a long time, I've really liked you. Please consider going out with me!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget Azusa is described as being not much older than Anri, so here's her doing something more befitting a high schooler, I guess?

Erika sees herself as a role model to the girls in her cosplay group. It’s true that she isn’t that much older than most of them, and that there are some close to her age, and even some older than her, but there are those who are still young enough that she thinks of herself as a role model to them. They look up to her, because she is so experienced and because she is so knowledgeable, with a nearly encyclopedic memory of everything she’s read and enjoyed, and because she has a better eye for costumes than anyone in the group.

She sees herself as a role model to them, and she does her best for all of them and values all of her friendships with the girls. The time she spends with them, whether it’s helping them get ready for a meet-up, or going to the meet-up, or listening to some of them gush over the crush they all harbor on a good friend of hers, is always time that she enjoys. In particular, she finds herself growing close to Azusa, a beautiful young woman with a straightforward personality that Erika can relate to.

And Azusa really is beautiful, one of the most beautiful in the group, though Erika doesn’t like to play favorites. She has an adorable face and a wonderful figure, and Erika is enough of a shameless flirt that she brings this up whenever she has the chance, and Azusa blushes and laughs and brushes it off, because there is no need to take Erika’s flirting seriously. Erika flirts with everyone she can, after all.

Or, at least, she doesn’t think Azusa takes it seriously, and she doesn’t think Azusa thinks much of her, outside of a role model and friend. She is under the impression that Azusa is infatuated with Kadota, and she is under the impression that Azusa doesn’t have a crush on anyone else. However, she discovers just how incorrect her assumptions are when Azusa gives her a love letter one day.

~X~

At first, she doesn’t realize that it’s a love letter; that doesn’t come until after she’s read it. But, at the end of one of their group meetings, Azusa comes up to her and asks to talk to her alone, and when they’re alone, she holds out and envelope and asks Erika to read it before saying a quick goodbye and fleeing. It does  _ look _ like a love letter or, at least, the situation matches the assumption, but Erika just doesn’t think that’s the case.

Until she opens and reads the contents of the letter, that is.

_ Erika, _

_ You're one of my best friends, but for a long time, I've really liked you. Please consider going out with me! _

She signed her name their, with “love” and everything, and there really is no other way to interpret this letter. Azusa has given her a love letter, confessing her feelings, and now she's waiting on a response. All Erika can do, however, is think about this.

She's never thought about what might happen if one of the girls she flirts with, or if one of the girls she's trying to be a role model to, were to get a crush on her. The thought never crossed her mind because, to her, this was all supposed to be fun and games. She never considered it getting serious, but now it suddenly is, and she has to seriously think about things. Namely, she has to think about things regarding Azusa and the love letter and how she feels and what on earth she's going to do about it. Because she can’t just brush this off, not when it’s someone she knows so well, and someone that she’s always been close to. Azusa’s feelings are important to her, and  _ Azusa _ is important to her, but the problem is figuring out  _ how _ important.

She’s never really thought about  _ dating _ any of the girls she flirts with, because, despite how much she flirts, she’s never thought about dating much at all. Erika has a lot of friends and a lot of people she’s close to, so she’s never felt as though anything were missing, and she’s never felt like there was anything she needed to change. Does she want anything to change? Would she be willing to have a relationship that was a little different from all the others?

Part of her wonders if she even deserves someone like Azusa. Erika is far from a wholesome person, and she has a past she isn’t proud of. Getting involved with someone means opening up about herself someday, and does Azusa really need someone like her opening up? The girl may think she likes Erika, but how much does she really know about her?

It’s not an easy decision to make, and certainly not one that she can figure out so quickly, but Azusa is waiting on an answer. The last thing she wants to do is make the girl uncomfortable, or have her regret asking in the first place. In fact, the first thing she realizes as she tries to assess her own feelings is how much she cares about Azusa’s, and how much she doesn’t want to do anything to hurt her.

_ So that’s a good start _ , she thinks.  _ I mean, obviously I know that I care about her, and she’s definitely hot. That should be enough to go off of, so why is it so complicated? _

There isn’t an easy answer to that, just like there isn’t an easy answer to whether or not she wants to accept this love letter. If she dates Azusa, she knows that she’s going to have to open up to her one day, and that she’s going to have to do her best to look out for her as something more than a friend. These are things that she wouldn’t want to disappoint in, and that is what leads to her holding back, even though, if she thinks about it objectively, the idea is honestly very appealing.

_ Maybe I should just be honest with her. Maybe if I tell her everything I’m thinking, it might make things easier on the both of us. _

This is the only decision that Erika is able to reach, and so she calls Azusa and asks her to meet up.

~X~

It’s easy to tell that the girl is nervous, perhaps more so than when she gave the letter, and she asks, “What did you want to talk about? Do you have an answer for me?”

“Kind of. Really, I just have some questions for you.”

There is a flash of disappointment, as Azusa must assume that she is already being rejected, but all she says is, “Okay. What did you want to ask?”

“What made you decide you liked me?”

“I just do! You’re very cool and beautiful, and you’re supportive of everyone, and I think you’re amazing!”

Erika feels flattered to hear this, but doesn’t allow that to stop her from asking her next question. “There’s a lot of stuff I’ve done in the past that you don’t know about. Bad stuff, stuff I’m really not proud of. If I got close to you, you’d have to learn everything about me, and you might not like me anymore. What then?”

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” replies Azusa. “You have no idea how much I already like you. Besides, you said the bad stuff is in the past, so what does it matter now? If you’re not doing it anymore, what does it have to do with the present?”

“Aw, man, look at you, sounding so wise for your age!” Erika jokes to cover up the fact that she’s getting a little flustered. “I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

“I know enough,” she says, an earnest expression on her face. “I know enough, and I want you to give me a chance. Will you please go out with me?”

Really, Azusa should have asked her out in person to begin with. There’s no way Erika could ever say no to a face like that, and after hearing everything she’s said, it’s all the more difficult to even imagine rejecting her. Nodding, she says, “Alright, you win!”

 


End file.
